Pull back release bearing dry friction clutches are typically provided in two main embodiments. A first embodiment, which is typically less expensive, is a diaphragm spring actuated clutch assembly. When higher levels of performance are desired, a lever actuated dry friction clutch is often specified. The lever actuated dry friction clutch typically has a cover which is torsionally affixed with respect to the vehicle's engine flywheel. Torsionally affixed with respect to the cover is an axially moveable pressure plate. Movement of the pressure plate towards the flywheel causes axial engagement of the pressure plate with a friction disc or discs. The friction disc or discs are torsionally affixed with an input shaft of the vehicle's transmission. Accordingly, selective engagement of the vehicle's engine with the transmission of the vehicle is achieved by movement of the pressure plate towards the flywheel to engage the clutch or away from the flywheel to release the clutch. To urge the pressure plate towards the flywheel, there is typically provided a plurality of geometrically spaced actuating levers. The actuating levers at their outer radial ends have a pivotal engagement with respect to the clutch assembly's cover. The levers are typically bent in such a manner that they have a pivotal sliding contact with surfaces of the pressure plate radially inward their pivotal connection with respect to the cover. The inner-most radial ends of the actuating levers commonly have pivotal and sliding engagement with a peripheral groove or shoulder or notch provided in a spring retainer assembly. The spring retainer assembly is slideably positioned on the vehicle's transmission input shaft. A plurality of actuating coil springs are utilized to axially bias the position of the spring retainer upon the transmission input shaft and thereby urge the radial inner end of the levers to an axial position wherein the levers pivotal contact with the pressure plate cause the pressure plate to engage the friction disc. To release the vehicle transmission from the vehicle engine, a release assembly is provided. The release assembly allows a non-rotational pull assembly to be displaced on the rotating transmission shaft. An operator-actuated or automatically actuated yoke can pull back upon the pull assembly away from the flywheel and pull back the spring retainer against the force of the actuating coil springs thereby causing the actuating levers to pivot in such a manner that the pressure plate is released from engagement from the friction disc(s). The actuating levers typically have metal-to-metal contact with the aforementioned spring retainer and with the pressure plate assembly. This combination of sliding and pivotal metal-to-metal engagement with the spring retainer and with the pressure plate is a source friction generation resulting in efficiency losses in the operation of the clutch assembly. It is desirable to provide a lever actuated dry friction clutch assembly wherein efficiency losses due to frictional engagement may be reduced.